Babius Inspectis
by ladedadedo
Summary: Crystal Veratis is a 7th year Hogwarts student and has been attending since she was a lowly first year. She developed a relationship with Harry Potter and these are the consequences
1. Default Chapter

Crystal Veratis is a 7th year Hogwarts student and has been attending since she was a lowly first year. She developed a relationship with Harry Potter and these are the consequences.

Harry's child or Babius Inspectis By Ladedadedo

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends, or any magic, or anything created by JK Rowling…SO DON"T SUE!

"Hermione, have you seen Harry? I have to ask him a question." She looked up from the huge book she was reading.

"He's in a private room studying. Can I answer your question?"

"If it was a magic question I'm sure you could," Crystal said, winding her way through the maze of chairs. "Though, after Potions class today, I'll probably have more questions than you could possibly answer." They both giggled.

"He's in the third room." Hermione pointed past Crystal.

"Thanks." Crystal turned and started down the hallway.

Harry was reading a book that made Hermione's book seem tiny in comparison. He looked up as she entered and locked the door behind her. She smiled.

"What are you reading?" He smiled back at her.

"The Complete Collection of Magical Creatures, Evil or Otherwise, as Written by the Great Wizard Folunis." She frowned curiously.

"Who?" He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I really don't know. I'm just trying to find out everything I can before the test next week. Why'd you lock the door?" Her smile disappeared instantly.

"You remember that spell you accidentally read yesterday?" He nodded, his face slowly turning red. "I want you to cast it on me." He stood up abruptly, green eyes open wide.

"Sit down," he said in a high, worried voice. She sat cross-legged on the floor.

The wand shook slightly in Harry's hand, mimicking Crystal. Their eyes met above the wand, and he said the words. "Babius Inspectis."

Her stomach turned red.

"What does that mean?" she asked breathlessly. Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't read that far." Crystal stood up quickly.

"We have to find out!"

"The book's in the Restricted Section." She stepped closer to him.

"Do you have your Invisibility Cloak." He motioned to his bag.

"Yes."

A/N: so…did you like it? hate it? could be better? Now press that cute little review button and tell me! But don't tell me it could be longer, because I already know that… 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Harry Potter…sheesh, moronic lawyers. Please review, I need to know if this story's good or BAD! THX

He picked up the book again, flipping through the pages until he came to the spell.

"What does it say?" She looked over his shoulder apprehensively.

-

An almost inhuman wail was heard coming from the Restricted Section, startling everyone in the Library. It cut off abruptly.

-

"Quiet, Crystal!" Harry spun and pulled the sobbing girl into his arms. "You'll bring the entire school down on us." Although she stifled her sobs, she still clutched the front of his robes tightly in her fist. Putting the book on the shelf, he hugged her tightly. "We've got to get out of here." He peered into her damp green eyes. She nodded, letting go of his robes and grabbing his hand instead. They hurried out of the Restricted Section and ran back to the study room, slipping past Hermione unnoticed.

Back in the safety of the locked private room, they dropped the Invisibility Cloak and held each other closely.

Crystal started to cry silently once more.

"Crystal, it could be worse." She lifted her head from his chest.

"How! How could it be worse than this!" He held her tightly, tears of his own running down his cheeks.

"It could be halfway through the year." Her eyes widened fearfully. "At least this way it'll be born at Hogwarts where your parents won't find out."

"But what will I do with it? My parents will kill me if they find out!" Her head dropped again. He held her quietly while she cried, no longer silent.

-

Trudging warily up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, Crystal struggled to remain calm, at least on the outside; her insides felt like jelly.

She sat in bed and drew the curtains. Hearing the door open and close, she knew someone was in the room with her.

"Crystal?" It was Hermione. She pulled aside the curtains. "What are you doing in bed so early?"

"Hermione, I'm going to tell you something that sounds really weird but I assure you, it's all true." Hermione sat down, her face very serious. "I'm going to have a baby." For awhile, she sat with her mouth open, gaping at Crystal. Finally, she asked a question.

"Who's the–"

"Harry." Her jaw dropped again and she turned beet-red.

Nextday

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron and immediately ducked her red face, shoveling food into her mouth.

"Hermione?" Harry glanced from her to Crystal, who was eating her rice calmly.

"I told her."

"Oh." He looked understanding. Ron looked confused.

"It must have been pretty dreadful, because she looks she did when Snape told her she was an idiot," Ron said, eyeing his food gleefully.

Harry raised his eyebrows. Crystal nodded.


End file.
